muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Projects with Muppet cast connections
Film, television, and other media productions which featured four or more on-camera actors or voice actors who have worked with the Muppets or in Creature Shop Productions. This list does not include projects/franchises with their own pages or on Minor TV Mentions and Minor Movie Mentions. 50 People *''Touched by an Angel'' (TV series, 1994-2003) ::Carlo Alban, Louie Anderson, Edward Asner, Carol Burnett, Kirk Cameron, David Canary, Nell Carter, Carol Channing, Bill Cobbs, Tim Conway, Bill Cosby, Alexis Cruz, Ossie Davis, Ruby Dee, Celine Dion, Juliana Donald, Bonnie Franklin, Kathie Lee Gifford, Harold Gould, Joel Grey, Bob Gunton, Harry Hamlin, Valerie Harper, Neil Patrick Harris, Pat Hingle, Al Jarreau, Michael Jeter, B. B. King, Joey Lawrence, Cloris Leachman, Hal Linden, Sam McMurray, Chris Marquette, Keb' Mo', Rita Moreno, Haley Joel Osment, Mandy Patinkin, Austin Pendleton, Eric Peterson, Sally Ride, John Ritter, Doris Roberts, Kenny Rogers, Jean Stapleton, Jerry Stiller, Randy Travis, Luther Vandross, Jessica Walter, Lesley Ann Warren, Isaiah Washington 28 People , Lt. Kojak was hanging around with Gordon and Uncle Wally.]] *''Kojak'' (TV series, 1973-1978) ::F. Murray Abraham, Ned Beatty, Paul Benedict, Donald Billett, Bill Capizzi, Dabney Coleman, José Ferrer, John Glover, William Hurt, Leonard Jackson, Arte Johnson, Norberto Kerner, Charles Kimbrough, Bruce Kirby, Liberace, Bill McCutcheon, Sam McMurray, Jenny O'Hara, Jerry Orbach, Roscoe Orman, Lynn Redgrave, Jaime Sánchez, Telly Savalas, Tony Sirico, Sylvester Stallone, Jeffrey Tambor, Christopher Walken, Louis Zorich 21 People *''Monk'' (TV series, 2002-2009) ::Jason Alexander, Dan Castellaneta, Alice Cooper, Tim Curry, Juliana Donald, Charles Durning, Bob Gunton, Philip Baker Hall, John Hawkes, Francois Klanfer, Jessica Lundy, Mary Mara, Willie Nelson, Kevin Nealon, Eddie Pepitone, Andy Richter, Richard Schiff, Amy Sedaris, Tony Shalhoub, Sarah Silverman, Nicole Sullivan 20 People Spenser for Hire (TV series, 1985-1988) ::Fran Brill, Bill Cobbs, Ruby Dee, Paul Dooley, Giancarlo Esposito, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Page Hannah, Leonard Jackson, Samuel L. Jackson, Charles Kimbrough, John Bedford Lloyd, Andie MacDowell, Bill McCutcheon, Frances McDormand, John C. McGinley, William H. Macy, Gary Morgan, Austin Pendleton, David Hyde Pierce, Jaime Sánchez, Clarice Taylor, Lynne Thigpen, Louis Zorich 17 People *''Lou Grant'' (TV series, 1977-1982) ::Edward Asner, G.W. Bailey, Gregg Berger, Emilio Delgado, Don Draper, Conchata Ferrell, Michael J. Fox, Harold Gould, Margaret Hamilton, Michael Jeter, Julie Kavner, Bruce Kirby, Pat Morita, Belinda Montgomery, Robbie Rist, William Schallert, John Stephenson 13 People *''It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World'' (film, 1963) ::Jack Benny, Milton Berle, Sid Caesar, Peter Falk, Stan Freberg, Buddy Hackett, Don Knotts, Jerry Lewis, Ethel Merman, Carl Reiner, Mickey Rooney, Dick Shawn, Jonathan Winters 12 People *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (TV series, 1960-1968) ::Jack Burns, Jamie Farr, Pat Hingle, Ron Howard, Dave Ketchum, Don Knotts, Howard Morris, Jim Nabors, Don Rickles, Hal Smith, Olan Soule, John Stephenson * The Sopranos (TV series 1999-2007) :: Lauren Bacall, Alison Bartlett, Bill Cobbs, Cynthia Darlow, Edie Falco, James Gandolfini, Ben Kingsley, Bruce Kirby, Josh Pais, Judy Reyes, Steve Schirripa, Tony Sirico 11 People *''History of the World: Part I'' (film, 1981) ::Mel Brooks, Sid Caesar, Dom DeLuise, Gregory Hines, John Hurt, Madeline Kahn, Harvey Korman, Cloris Leachman, Spike Milligan, Howard Morris, Orson Welles *''The New Avengers'' (TV series, 1976-1977) ::Alun Armstrong, Tim Condren, Raoul Delfosse, Lindsay Duncan, Joanna Lumley, Nick Nichols, Edward Petherbridge, Deep Roy, Gordon Sterne, David Swift, Louis Zorich 10 People *''All in the Family'' (TV series, 1971-1979) ::F. Murray Abraham, Paul Benedict, Roscoe Lee Browne, James Cromwell, Sherman Hemsley, Bernadette Peters, Doris Roberts, Jean Stapleton, John Stephenson, Sally Struthers *''Blackadder'' (TV series, 1983-1989) ::Rowan Atkinson, Paul Brooke, Stephen Fry, Louise Gold, William Hootkins, Simon Jones, Miriam Margolyes, Big Mick, Geoffrey Palmer, Miranda Richardson *''Remington Steele'' (TV series, 1982-1987) ::G.W. Bailey, Pierce Brosnan, Barry Dennen, William Hootkins, Frank Kelly, Bruce Kirby, John Bedford Lloyd, Richard Moll, Doris Roberts, David Wohl 9 People *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' (TV series, 1961-1966) ::Richard Dawson, Jamie Farr, Arte Johnson Mary Tyler Moore, Howard Morris, Carl Reiner, Don Rickles, William Schallert, Dick Van Dyke *''Trading Places'' (film,. 1983) ::Dan Aykroyd, Bill Cobbs, Jamie Lee Curtis, Barry Dennen, Bo Diddley, Giancarlo Esposito, Richard Hunt, John Bedford Lloyd, Frank Oz 8 People *''Coneheads'' (film, 1993) ::Jason Alexander, Jane Curtin, Ellen DeGeneres, Michael McKean, Kevin Nealon, Laraine Newman, Michael Richards, Dave Thomas (also Steve Barron and Lorne Michaels as crew) *''The Elephant Man'' (film, 1980) ::Kenny Baker, Anne Bancroft, John Gielgud, John Hurt, Freddie Jones, Phoebe Nicholls, Hugh Spight, John Standing *''Herman's Head'' (TV series, 1991-1994) ::Jason Bernard, Ken Hudson Campbell, Gilbert Gottfried, Leslie Nielsen, Alaina Reed, Kevin Michael Richardson, Yeardley Smith, Lisa Waltz *''Nightfall'' (radio series, 1981-1984) ::Jon Granik, Gerry Parkes, Sandra Scott, Ruth Springford, John Stocker, Gordon Thomson, Hugh Webster, Ron White *''North'' (1994, film) ::Jason Alexander, Alan Arkin, Richard Belzer, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, John Ritter, Ben Stein, Lillias White, Bruce Willis *''Shrek Forever After'' (film, 2007) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Kathy Griffin, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Regis Philbin, Kristen Schaal *''Shrek the Third'' (film, 2007) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Regis Philbin, Amy Sedaris, Justin Timberlake *''This Is Spinal Tap'' (film, 1984) ::Paul Benedict, Billy Crystal, Fran Drescher, Anjelica Huston, Michael McKean, Julie Payne, Harry Shearer, Fred Willard *''Transformers: The Movie'' (film, 1986) ::Gregg Berger, Casey Kasem, John Moschitta Jr., Leonard Nimoy, Hal Rayle, Robert Stack, Frank Welker, Orson Welles 7 People *''Rat Race'' (film, 2001) ::Rowan Atkinson, John Cleese, Whoopi Goldberg, Cuba Gooding Jr., Seth Green, Kathy Najimy, Dave Thomas *''Shrek 2'' (film, 2004) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Joan Rivers, Jennifer Saunders 6 People *''Crush'' (film, 2001) :: Richenda Carey, Louise Gold, Andie MacDowell, David Nicholls, Bill Paterson, Imelda Staunton *''The King of Comedy'' (film, 1983) ::Sandra Bernhard, Victor Borge, Robert De Niro, Jerry Lewis, Liza Minnelli, Tony Randall *''Knocked Up'' (film, 2007) ::Bill Hader, Jonah Hill, Ken Jeong, Leslie Mann, Paul Rudd, Jason Segel *''Strange Brew'' (film, 1985) ::Mel Blanc, Paul Dooley, Tom Harvey, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, Thick Wilson *''Where's Waldo?'' (TV series, 1991-1992) ::Townsend Coleman, Carol Channing, Brad Garrett, Michele Mariana, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker 5 People *''Buffalo Bill and the Indians or Sitting Bull's History Lesson'' (1976, film) :: Geraldine Chaplin, Shelley Duvall, Joel Grey, Burt Lancaster, Paul Newman *''CHiPS'' :: Erik Estrada, Panchito Gómez, Belinda Montgomery, Jody St. Michael, Moon Unit Zappa *''Clue'' (film, 1985) ::Tim Curry, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd, Michael McKean, Lesley Ann Warren (story by John Landis) *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (film, 1995) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Harvey Korman, Leslie Nielsen, Avery Schreiber *''Eddie'' (film, 1996) ::Troy Beyer, Walt Frazier, Whoopi Goldberg, Ed Koch, Gene Anthony Ray *''Enchanted'' (film, 2007) :: Amy Adams, Julie Andrews, James Marsden, Idina Menzel, Susan Sarandon *''For Your Consideration'' (film, 2006) ::Holly Bonelli, Paul Dooley, Richard Kind, Michael McKean, Fred Willard *''Gulliver's Travels'' (film, 2010) ::Jack Black, Emily Blunt, Billy Connolly, James Corden, Jason Segel *''Loose Shoes'' (film, 1980) ::Buddy Hackett, Jaye P. Morgan, Gary Owens, Van Dyke Parks, Avery Schreiber *''A Mighty Wind'' (film, 2003) ::Paul Benedict, Bill Cobbs, Paul Dooley, Michael McKean, Fred Willard *''Spaceballs'' (film, 1987) ::Mel Brooks, John Candy, Dom DeLuise, John Hurt, Rick Moranis, Joan Rivers *''Stepping Out'' (fim, 1991) ::Bill Irwin, Jane Krakowski, Andrea Martin, Liza Minnelli, Julie Walters *''Theater of Blood'' (film, 1973) ::Coral Browne, Michael Hordern, Robert Morley, Vincent Price, Diana Rigg *''To Be or Not To Be'' (film, 1983) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Christopher Lloyd *''Tootsie'' (1982, film) ::Dabney Coleman, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Dustin Hoffman, Lynne Thigpen *''Young Frankenstein'' (film, 1974) ::Mel Brooks, Marty Feldman, Madeline Kahn, Cloris Leachman, Gene Wilder 4 People *''Andy Barker P.I.'' (TV series, 2007) ::Edward Asner, Conan O'Brien, Andy Richter, Amy Sedaris *''Arthur'' (film, 1981) :: John Gielgud, Justine Johnston, Liza Minnelli, Dudley Moore *''Bad Teacher'' (film, 2011) ::Cameron Diaz, Justin Timberlake, Jason Segel, Molly Shannon *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'' (film, 1982) ::Dom DeLuise, Charles Durning, Jim Nabors, Dolly Parton *''Bobby'' (film, 2006) ::Harry Belafonte, Joshua Jackson, William H. Macy, Martin Sheen *''Clerks'' (TV series, 2000) ::Alec Baldwin, Gilbert Gottfried, Michael McKean, Kevin Michael Richardson *''Kung Fu Panda'' :: Jack Black, Michael Clarke Duncan, Tanya Haden, Ian McShane *''Oh, God!'' (film, 1977) ::George Burns, John Denver, Carl Reiner, Dinah Shore :*''Shrek'' (film, 2001) ::Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, John Lithgow, Cameron Diaz * The Company You Keep (film, 2012) :: Chris Cooper, Terrence Howard, Anna Kendrick, Susan Sarandon *''Topsy Turvy'' (film 1999) :: Jim Broadbent, Louise Gold, Andy Serkis, and, Alison Steadman, also crewmember Christine Blundell (Hair & make-up on Muppet Treasure Island). *''What to Expect When You're Expecting'' (2012) :: Cameron Diaz, Anna Kendrick, Chris Rock, Dennis Quaid Category:Connections